Knight Artorias
Knight Artorias also known as Artorias the Abysswalker is a boss in Dark Souls. He is exclusive to the Artorias of the Abyss DLC. __TOC__ Location In the colosseum area of Oolacile Township, at the end of the Royal Wood. Plot Knight Artorias has already been corrupted by the Abyss and is hostile when encountering the player. Lore Sir Artorias the Abysswalker was one of the Four Knights of Lord Gwyn.Wolf Ring description. He only makes an appearance in the past as he is deceased by the time the Chosen Undead escapes the Undead Asylum. Knight Artorias wore distinctive armor, as well as the Wolf Ring and brandished his Greatsword and Greatshield. He is also known to have been a friend to Alvina of the Forest Hunter covenant and Sif, the Great Grey Wolf, who guards his grave and keeps the Covenant of Artorias ring in his possession. Artorias hunted the DarkwraithsGreatsword of Artorias description. and was able to traverse the Abyss with the power of his ring, which he gained after making a covenant with the beasts there,Covenant of Artorias description. preventing him from being swallowed by the void and cursing his sword.Greatsword of Artorias (Cursed) description. In recognition of his actions, he was awarded one of Anor Londo's treasures, a Silver Pendant that allowed him to repel Dark sorceries.Silver Pendant description. When Oolacile became threatened by the Abyss created by Manus, Artorias and his wolf companion, Sif, arrived there to save Oolacile and rescue the abducted Princess Dusk.Elizabeth dialogue. However, the two were overrun by the Abyss and Artorias sacrificed himself to protect Sif using his Cleansing Greatshield, erecting a barrier around the young wolf.Cleansing Greatshield description. Swallowed by the Dark, he became corrupted along with his sword.Abyss Greatsword description. Boss Information Attacks Overwhelming Leap Crouches, then leaps high into the air attempting to land on the player, causing damage in an area of effect around him. Rolling or moving towards him, instead of away, can increase one's chance of successfully dodging him before he lands. Artorias Attack 01-1.jpg|Crouch Artorias Attack 01-2.jpg|Leap Artorias Attack 01-3.jpg|Landing Somersault Attack Somersaults into the air and slams his sword down vertically. He can repeat this up to three times. Roll to the side to avoid it. Artorias can stunlock the player in this combo. Artorias Attack 04-1.jpg|Somersault Artorias Attack 04-2.jpg|Striking Heavy Swing Swings sword overhead, slamming it towards the ground. He presents an opportunity to be attacked after it lands. Artorias Attack 02.jpg|Heavy Swing Heavy Thrust Pauses before performing a heavy thrust towards the player. If it connects, it has the potential to hit twice, dealing heavy damage. Artorias Attack 03-1.jpg|Windup Artorias Attack 03-2.jpg|Thrusting Spin Attack Quickly spins, completing two full revolutions. Artorias Attack 05.jpg|Spinning Abyss Sludge Throws black sludge in a wide arc in front of him. Artorias Attack 06.jpg|Abyss Sludge Magic Explosion Activates in intervals after approximately 20% of his total health is reduced. After backing off, he slowly builds up magical energy, presenting ample time for retaliation or to apply augmentations to one's weapon or self. He releases it in an explosion that does Magic Damage in a mid-ranged area of effect which completely surrounds him. He becomes supercharged for a time afterwards, hitting harder and causing more damage. However, he is vulnerable while charging and can be stunned with consecutive hits from a strong enough weapon. Artorias Attack 07-1.jpg|Charging Artorias Attack 07-2.jpg|Explosion Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Drops Notes Artorias' Set is sold by Domhnall of Zena after he is defeated. Trivia *Artorias, like many characters, had unused content that was hidden between the game files. Here is the dialogue that was kept out of the final version. *Artorias was supposed to have the same voice actor of Griggs of Vinheim, his content was cut out of the game. *It is believed that Artorias had a romantic relationship with Lord's Blade Ciaran before being corrupted by the Abyss. *Artorias has severely injured his left arm, to the point of being limp, sometime before the player fights him. It is also believed that Artorias left his Greatshield with Sif in the Abyss after he suffered the injury. Relevant Videos Gallery Bloathead artorias.jpg|Spotting the player Artorias 01.jpg|Head close-up Artorias 03.jpg|About to throw the Bloathead at the player Artorias Rush.jpg|Rushing the Player DSPC Artorias Final.jpg|Promotional Image Artorias.jpg|Concept Art References Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Artorias of the Abyss Category:Dark Souls: Removed Content Category:Dark Souls: Storyline